The Belle of the Ball
by TheLostPevensie
Summary: Forced to attend the Yule Ball when she'd much rather avoid the whole thing, Rigel Black finds herself unexpectedly upset at the thought of masquerading as a boy at the event, even though she does it every day. Can Harry Potter find a way to be herself, for just one night? A one-shot spinoff from murkybluematter's Rigel Black series, written with permission. T to be safe.


Hey all! So, this is a fanfiction based off another fanfic, a series actually, beginning with The Pureblood Pretense by **murkybluematter**. If you haven't read it, this probably won't make any sense, and also, what is your life. It's amazing and you should go read it now. tl;dr summary (thought it won't do the story justice by any means) is that Harry is a girl and disguises herself as her pureblooded cousin (son of Sirius; and both her parents are alive too) Archie so she can go to Hogwarts and be taught potions by Professor Snape. Meanwhile Archie goes to the American Institute of Magic because he wants to become a healer. Harry goes by the name Rigel (Archie's middle name) at Hogwarts, and has many adventures.

Anyway, this is essentially what I hope could maybe happen at the Yule Ball in 4th year, assuming that a) AIM is not there, since I feel like that would completely wreck Archie's and Harry's plans, b) Rigel ended up in the tournament, and c) Draco and Pansy know her secret, but no one else. In my headcanon (how strange that this world is so detailed it has its own canon haha), instead of an escaped convict in 3rd year, there was some confrontation with the shade of Voldemort, very like what happened at the end of Book I of the Alanna series, with the Ysandir. Rigel is revealed as Harry to Draco and Pansy, who were with her on the adventure. Now, I know this is unlikely, but I know Harry's magic is very strange and very strong. There was something in maybe the second fic about how the Druids sort of "locked in" their family magics, but I would like to think Harry is the exception to this given that her magic can essentially do whatever the hell it wants. So for the purposes of this fic, above confrontation, which may have involved the shade of Voldemort forcefully lifting her polyjuice disguise, resulted in Harry gaining (or unlocking) Metamorphmagus powers (I mean, they're in the Black line, and the Potters are related to the Blacks, so…). Essentially fluff. Yay! Creativity!

 **The Belle of the Ball** , _being a Fanception of_ The Ambiguous Artifice _by murkybluematter_

After the announcement of the Yule Ball, Draco could tell that Rigel was in the midst of an internal panic attack. She didn't seem too worried at first, probably planning to simply skip the whole thing and do some potions experiments instead. But then she was pulled aside by Professor McGonagall, and Draco and Pansy could see Rigel's face drain of emotion completely over the course of that conversation, though they weren't close enough to eavesdrop. They knew, after years of friendship, that Rigel only did this when she was feeling very emotional indeed. Draco could feel panic and distress rolling off his friend. "Rye, is everything all right?" he asked quietly as they left the classroom.

"I'm fine," replied Rigel with no outer hint of emotion. "I'll catch up with you later, though- I've got a potion in the lab in a sensitive stage and I've got to go check on it." Pansy put a hand on Rigel's arm, but Rigel pulled away and disappeared in the crowd of students. Draco and Pansy exchanged a worried glance, and without any discussion they aborted their previous plan to meet up with their yearmates to start the Transfiguration homework, and instead set off after their friend. Subtly, though: no need for the Gryffindors to figure out something was up. Especially the Twins. Draco still didn't trust them.

Rigel concentrated on regulating her breathing as she approached her potions lab. She could tell she was close to a breakdown, and her normally preternatural emotional control was near to failing her. The door to the lab appeared in front of her, swimming in her vision. That was when she realized there were tears in her eyes. She glanced around, thankful that the hall was empty, and let herself into the lab. _Deep breaths_ , she thought to herself, _you can handle this, it's not that big a deal_ , but for some reason, her heart seemed to think it was a very big deal. Rigel slumped onto her potions stool and slumped over the lab bench. Her eyes felt hot and her throat was tight. She knew she was about to burst into tears but she couldn't stop it. _What happened to the Rigel who wasn't fazed by anything?_ she thought helplessly; _that Rigel would be working out a plan by now. Instead I'm just crying like- like a girl_. And then she couldn't stop it anymore. The floodgates opened, and deep, wracking sobs burst out of her chest. A corner of her mind was surprised she had the lung capacity for such sobs. She put her head in her hands.

Some time later, she was reduced to sniffling but still no closer to emotional control, just exhausted. Then she heard a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes. Snape never came by her lab unless she stayed too late at night, and his knocks were easy to distinguish. They were precise, and somehow always seemed to communicate _you'd better not be wasting my time_. That meant it had to be Draco and Pansy. She wasn't surprised, somehow. It was nice to have friends who cared about her, even if they would now have to see her acting completely like a girl, puffy eyes and everything. She rose and opened the door.

"Oh, Rigel, what happened?" Pansy cried, pushing Draco in and shutting the door behind her. Her heartfelt concern had the tears welling up again. Draco seemed content to observe for now- he was worried about her, but he was letting Pansy take the lead, due to this being an emotions thing, which girls were naturally suited for.

"It's not-" she sniffled, "It's not a big deal, I'm just- just surprised…"

"Why yes," said Pansy dryly, "I can see that you're just a bit surprised. Now really, Rye, did you think it would be that easy?" In a softer tone, she continued, "I'm worried. You're not usually prone to outbursts like this… I just want to know what's wrong."

"Yes," Draco concurred. "I can tell you're really worked up about something." And he really could; it was the gift, and curse, of his empathic abilities, an unforeseen result of his coming-of-age the previous year coupled with a potion Rigel had made for him. "We're your friends, Rye," he very nearly pleaded (Rigel could just imagine him saying in a very affronted way, "Malfoys do not _plead_. We negotiate."). "And you've trusted us so far."

Rigel took a shuddering gasp. "You're right, you're right," she sighed. "It's just- I'm not even sure _why_ I'm so upset. And that's making it worse."

"Well," said Pansy, "what did McGonagall say to you? That's what started all this, right?"

Rigel nodded. "She- she took me aside to tell me that, as a Hogwarts Champion, I have to- I have to have a date. To the Ball. And I have to dance the opening dance with her. It's not like I care… I was just going to be in the library or someplace, and maybe I didn't want to go but it's not a big deal and it's not like I hate parties they're just not worth the time usually but now I have to go and I have to find a date and I just-" she sniffled again, and a tear slowly slipped down her cheek. She shook her head angrily, but she couldn't seem to stop it. Another followed, and then another. She didn't start gasping, but silent tears steadily worked their way down to her chin, where they dripped down into her lap.

Pansy looked into Rigel's face, then stepped forward and gave her friend a wordless hug. Rigel melted into it and buried her face in Pansy's shoulder. "I think I know what's wrong," whispered Pansy.

"What's your," she sniffled again, "what's your diagnosis?"

Pansy took Rigel by the shoulders. "I think you _do_ want to go to the Ball," she said, "and that's the problem."

"Why is that a problem?" asked Draco. "Can't you just go with one of your friends who are girls? You could probably go with Pansy, right, Pans?" He cocked his head. Rigel had noticed that was one of his tells when he was reading a particularly strong emotion. "I believe you just got _more_ upset at that. I don't understand! What's wrong, Rye?"

"Oh Draco," sighed Pansy. "She doesn't want to go with me, because she likes _boys_."

Draco appeared to flounder for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. "Well…" he finally said, "I mean… Do you want to go… with me?" He looked her in the eyes. Rigel saw something there she didn't quite understand, and blinked. "You could. I wouldn't mind," he insisted.

Rigel scrutinized him, then sighed and hiccoughed. "Thanks for the offer, Dray, but I don't think that's what I want either. And, I don't want to give Rosier any ideas." Rosier was an upperclassman who seemed to like Rigel in a more-than-friends way. He'd been making subtle hints since she'd been at Hogwarts, and was gearing up to overt passes at her since they'd been back this year. "I do like boys," she continued, "but it's not because I'm gay- it's because I'm a girl. And I don't want…" Another tear rolled down her cheek.

Pansy gathered her into another hug. "The core of the issue," she said to Draco, "is her gender. A ball like this- if she wasn't pretending to be a boy, she'd probably- well, maybe not, knowing you," she said in an aside to Rigel, "but she'd probably get swept up in the excitement of waiting to be asked by a boy she liked, what dress she was going to wear, how she'd do her hair. The kinds of things I get excited about." She sighed. "Instead, she has to do the asking, something most girls aren't comfortable with, and she has to ask another girl, who might get the wrong idea about it all, and she has to dance under the eyes of everyone, and-" she broke off. "You don't know how to dance, do you?" she asked, no doubt, thought Rigel, remembering that party in their first year and suddenly giving Rigel's refusal to dance with her new significance.

Indignation shook off some of Rigel's lingering sadness. "I do so!" She retorted. She winced at the juvenile response, and Draco let out something that, in a less dignified person, might be called a snort. Pansy simply looked at her. "Okay," she admitted. "I do know how to dance, but what I don't know how to do is dance the man's part." She shook her head. "I mean, how would I have learned how to do that? My parents do know I'm a girl, you know."

"So she, for the purposes of what she needs here, doesn't know how to dance," finished Pansy. "What you're really upset about, Rye, is that you can't go _as a girl_."

Was it true? Rigel thought about it. She wasn't feminine by any stretch of the imagination, not after sharing a room with three boys for three and a half years. And yet, she did occasionally envy Pansy her ability to wear her hair long, to wear a skirt, even! And didn't she always love going back to nightgowns in the summer after months of sleeping in her clothes? "I think- I think you're right," she murmured. "It's funny, because you know I'm not a girly-girl, but this is the kind of thing that would be sort of a rite of passage for me…" She shook head again. "But I don't see what I can do about it. It's good to know what caused the freak-out, though. I think maybe if I ask Millie and explain I just want to go as friends- I know your parents will probably want you to ask Pansy, Dray…"

"Wait," said Pansy. "There must be something we can do! You can resign yourself to it all you want, but this is making you so unhappy you had a breakdown! And you never lose control!" She was beginning to look distraught herself- but prettily, in a way only Pansy could pull off. Rigel knew she must look a mess, with her puffy eyes and red nose.

"I appreciate the desire to help, guys," she said gloomily, "but I don't think there's anything anyone could do. I am a Hogwarts Champion. Rigel Black has to open the Ball, and nothing can change that."

Suddenly Pansy got a gleam in her eye. "No," she said, "that's not quite true." She was looking more excited now. Rigel found herself slightly worried. Pansy's schemes were frightening. "Yes," she said, " _you_ , the Champion, have to be there. And _Arcturus Black_ has to be there. But they are not the same person." She grinned. It was not exactly a comforting grin. "Do you have a way to contact Archie? A quick way?"

Rigel quirked her eyebrow. "Actually, we do have a set of linked mirrors…" she said.

"Excellent," said Pansy.

Together, they trooped back to the Slytherin dorms. Pansy had done some quick magic on Rigel's face to hide the fact that she'd been crying. They all hovered around Rigel as she dug through her trunk to get the mirror. Then Pansy and Rigel returned to the lab for privacy. Pansy sent Draco to Professor Snape to ask him a very special favor. They were lucky all their yearmates were in the library studying Transfiguration, thought Rigel. They could have still pulled it off, possibly, but their chances of doing it secretly would have been greatly decreased.

In the lab, Pansy held the mirror, and called, "Arcturus Black." It was one of the dangers of the mirrors- they had to make sure they were alone when they used them, because the mirrors were not fooled by Polyjuice (or Metamorphmagery, in Rigel's case) and would only answer to a person's real name.

After a minute or so, Archie's face appeared in the mirror. He looked a little surprised to see Pansy, but she and Draco had become good friends with him over the summer, as they were very curious about Rigel's family in the wake of her astonishing revelation and had spent a lot of time over at the Potter and Black residences (under the guise of becoming acquainted with Harry, of course). He smiled his most charming smile at her. "Why, Miss Parkinson. It is indeed my good fortune to be called upon by such a virtuous and lovely blossom."

Rigel rolled her eyes, but Pansy smiled right back and said, "If I did not know better, Mr. Black, I would surely think you were flirting with me."

"Flirting?" gasped Archie in a parody of offended shock. "Nay, my flower, that is much too crude a term for the delicate wooing that such a properly raised lady as yourself requires."

Pansy smiled and seemed about to reply, clearly enjoying the verbal sparring, but Rigel interrupted.

"Pansy, could you possibly get to the point? In this decade? If you can tear yourself away from your little _tete-a-tete_ , that is," she rolled her eyes.

Pansy reined herself in, though not without a speaking glance at Archie that seemed to say, _no one appreciates good conversation anymore_. "Archie," she said, "do you have any plans for Yule?"

Archie raised his eyebrows. "Why do you ask?" He looked intrigued.

"Well," said Pansy, "I was wondering if you could do us a favor."

Soon after they'd hung up with Archie, Draco knocked on the door. "Uncle Sev said yes," he reported, smiling at Rigel. "I knew he would. It's in the Hogwarts Charter, actually. You could have asked yourself, you know," he added. "He likes you."

"I don't want to ask him for favors," sighed Rigel, "as I said. I want to show that I'll work for whatever I ask of him."

"Yes, yes," said Draco. "But the point is he agreed! This could actually work!"

"Oh Merlin," breathed Rigel. "It actually could." On impulse, she hugged both her friends- her friends who were willing to do so much for her. Despite the fact that they now knew her secret, Rigel still didn't initiate much physical contact, as a result of years of restraining herself. So whenever she did, Draco and Pansy knew it was an occasion.

Pansy smiled brightly. "My evil plan is coming together," she laughed. "Time to send the letter to your uncle."

Rigel knocked on Pansy's door. "I got a response," she said to Pansy when she opened the door. Mindful of anyone who could be listening, she continued vaguely, "he loves the idea. He knows it'll mean a lot to Harry. He told Uncle James and Aunt Lily, and they said they'll write to her right away."

Pansy beamed. "Oh, this is so amazing, Rye! I just know everything's going to work out." She clasped Rigel's shoulders.

"Yes," said Rigel, "I think it just might." She smiled back.

The next day, Rigel felt the mirror warm up and buzz in her pocket while she was studying in her dorm. "Dray," she said to her friend, who was studying with her on her bed, "could you grab Pans? I've got a question for her about the homework." Draco ducked out and returned with Pansy. The three huddled on the bed, and Rigel closed the curtains and set a Silencing Charm. Then she answered the mirror.

"Hey," smiled Archie. "I got the letter. Aunt Lily wants to know about clothes."

"Tell her I've got it handled," Pansy spoke up.

"But how would you even know about it?" asked Archie.

"Obviously," Pansy smirked, "Rigel, being one of my closest friends, told me at once when he conceived of the idea, and I, having become good friends with you over the summer, was so excited that I sent you a letter about it, assuring you that I was thrilled for you and I'd handle everything. It reached you on the same day as theirs, so you were still surprised, but-"

"Oh, I see," said Archie. "Great, then." He paused. "I'm really glad this is going to work out for you," he said to Rigel. "You deserve this. Really. And I'm proud I get to help make it happen."

Rigel smiled brightly, with a hint of a deeper emotion at the corners. "Thanks, Arch," she said softly. "I appreciate it."

"I'm so excited!" Archie nearly squealed.

"It's moments like this when I see Uncle Sirius very clearly in you," said Rigel. "I'm not sure it's a good thing."

They ended the call to the sound of Archie's laughter, cancelled the Silencing Charm, and Pansy left. As soon as she was gone, Theo called over, "Merlin's balls, what were you three doing in there? Having a _menage a trois_?"

Draco flipped him off.

Rigel put her name down as one of the students returning home for the holidays. Many of the other students were doing the same, returning for the Yule Ball but otherwise spending the time at home with their families. Pansy and Draco did as well- they had decided to go together, and planned to meet up at Potter Manor and all leave for Hogwarts from there. Rigel tried to hide her growing excitement and steadfastly refused to reveal with whom she was going to the Ball. There was actually a betting pool going on as to her date's identity, started, she suspected, by the Twins. She felt a bit badly that so many people would lose their money… but not enough to put a stop to it.

Rigel took the train home with all her friends. There was much speculation about her date- they all knew she had to have one, and also that it wasn't any of them. Rigel was good-humored about it, but revealed nothing. Finally they arrived at Platform 9 ¾, and Rigel bid farewell to the others. Pansy and Draco promised they'd see her the evening of the Ball. They parted to find their parents, and Rigel went looking for Sirius. She found him, looking unusually- she winced even as she thought the horrible pun- serious.

"Dad?" she asked. "Is… something wrong?"

He gave her an intense look. "No, Arch, nothing's wrong. The opposite actually." To her surprise, he sounded like he was struggling to speak. Suddenly he crushed her in a hug.

"Oof," squeaked Rigel. "What's this for?"

"I am _so proud of you_ ," muttered Sirius into her shoulder. "I don't know where you got this maturity from- it's definitely not from me. Harry got home yesterday, and she hasn't been able to stop talking about it. I know she made her peace with AIM, but… well, she's ecstatic. And for Harry, that's saying something."

"Well," said Rigel, faking pomposity, "what kind of fake fiance would I be if I didn't take my fake betrothed to what's supposed to be the event of the century?"

Sirius snorted, let her go, and ruffled her hair. "That's my boy," he said fondly. "How about we head home?"

They arrived home to find Lily, James, and Archie- with his green contacts in- waiting in the kitchen to ambush Rigel with their gratitude. Rigel grinned and bore it, making jokes like she knew Archie would, and then asked her cousin to help her unpack.

"This is so amazing!" gushed Archie as soon as they were alone and he had taken his contacts out (Harry took the opportunity to change her eyes back as well). "Not just for you, of course," he added sternly. "You know I've never been to the school that dad always said was my birthright- not that I care," he said, suddenly jocular again, "as AIM is far superior in every way-"

"Oh, shut it," said Harry. "We're not having that argument again. Master Snape is far better than any of the so-called "Potions Masters" you've got over there, and that is the end of that."

"Whatever," said Archie good-naturedly. "But seriously, Harry, Pansy is a genius!" He sighed in an exaggeratedly love-struck way. Harry laughed at him, and he continued, "I'm really happy for you- you deserve to be yourself with your friends for a night. And dress up. And before you say you don't care about that kind of thing- yes," he said in response to her glare, "I _can_ read your mind; anyway, the point is, you are really pretty, especially when you're yourself, and you deserve to show it off. And I'm sure Pansy has a great dress picked out and everything."

"I actually have a suspicion about the dress," responded Harry, "and if I'm right, I may kill Pans for spending that much money on it. But… it is a really pretty dress."

"Good," replied Archie at once. "You deserve the prettiest dress."

Harry spent the first week of break catching up on Krait's orders. Her magic no longer gave her much trouble. Faced with the imminent visit of Master Snape the previous winter and unwilling to reveal her magical performance problems (as it were), since it might recall Rigel too strongly, she'd gone to Leo (the King of Thieves and the unlikeliest of her many unlikely friends) and revealed all, then begged for help. She had to constantly work on improving her control, but it usually wasn't too much of a problem. This week, however, she was so excited and nervous that she nearly caused four separate explosions. She was relieved when the time came to deliver her potion batches to the gruff shop owner, and even more relieved to see Leo waiting for her when she flooed into the Leaky Cauldron with her multitude of crates.

"Leo!" she smiled. It was always good to see him, and during the school year those times were few and far between.

"Hallo, lass," he replied with a grin. "So, any news for a poor resident of the Lower Alleys?" His tone made it clear he knew all the gossip- Leo always did.

"Why don't we stop by the Phoenix after you haul all these crates to Krait's for me?" laughed Harry.

"Anything for you, lass," replied Leo. Harry was both touched and slightly overwhelmed by the fact that she knew he was being serious.

The pair actually only stopped at the Phoenix briefly, where they had a brief Free-Dueling practice in the yard- Leo had begun to involve magical dueling in their practices at the end of her third year at Hogwarts. After that they went to the apartment Harry rented in the Alleys both as a contingency plan and a retreat.

"So," said Leo once they were settled in on the furniture he had bought her once as an apology for being an incurable snoop, "Harry Potter is going to the Yule Ball? That's so amazing, Harry!"

"Of course you already know," sighed Harry. "And I was all geared up for a big reveal too." She smiled. "It is amazing. It means a lot to me that my friends are willing to help me like this." But her smile faded, and Leo noticed. He was annoyingly observant that way.

"I know you, Harry, and I know you're worried about something," he said. "I sense a crisis of self-worth here."

Harry shook her head at him. "I'm not having a crisis of self-worth," she rolled her eyes. "It's just... " she sighed. "Okay, well…" Once she started, she found she couldn't stop. All the insecurities she'd been suppressing until then just came pouring out. "It's just that all my friends are all, 'Oh Harry, it's so great, you _deserve_ this! You deserve to _be yourself_ for once! To be _Harry Potter_ at Hogwarts, where you know everyone but no one knows you'- not the real me, at any rate. I mean, I'm already lying to all my friends, but now it's like a double lie! I'm lying that I'm not the person I was lying about being! It's ridiculous! And I just- I just _hate_ lying to everyone. It doesn't feel right to be rewarded for it," she finished.

Leo looked at her with sympathy. "I can understand where you're coming from," he said. "But," he suddenly seemed almost angry, "selfishness is the last quality I would associate with you! Or if you are being selfish, you _do_ deserve one selfish thing. What you sacrificed to go to Hogwarts- a place you really should be allowed to go! It's the COW party's fault, not yours!- You aren't lying to your friends for kicks. You don't have a choice if you want to achieve your dream; you were sorted into Slytherin for a reason, and not a bad reason. It's because you have ambition, and you're willing to do what it takes, even if it hurts you personally, which I know it does." He looked almost pained. "I think you're conflicted about this because it feels like forgiveness for your lies, and you don't think you deserve that."

Harry's breath caught.

"But you do, Harry. Because all you did wrong was get born, and that's no one's fault. Having the guts to go after your dreams isn't a sin, and all the friends you've told so far have understood. Anyone you tell in the future will too; or at least those that matter will, and those that don't matter… well, they don't matter." He covered her hands with his own and looked into her eyes. "Your friends will forgive you. And you _do_ deserve to be yourself. You do. So for one night, let it happen." He squeezed her hands and then released them.

Harry let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "You say the sweetest things, Leo," she joked weakly. More sincerely, she added, "Thanks. I'm glad you understand, and I do know, really. But it's nice to get validation every once in a while."

Leo laughed, effectively ruining the seriousness of the moment. Harry stuck her tongue out at him.

After her conversation with Leo, Harry felt much better. As Christmas approached, she got more and more excited. Her mother was possibly more enthusiastic than she was, and badgered her about what she was going to wear, to which Harry could only shrug and say she didn't know for sure, and that Pansy was taking care of it. Her father was ecstatic that she would get to see Hogwarts. Harry felt a little guilty every time he said "Hogwarts is so amazing, Harry! You're going to love it, I promise!" When that happened she tried to remember her talk with Leo. Sirius was excited for her too, and so was Archie. The nervous energy in the household grew as the Yule Ball drew near, and Harry had near misses with magical incidents a number of times.

Finally, it was Christmas Eve. Pansy had arranged to come over at five o'clock, giving her about two and a half hours to get Harry ready. Harry expected she'd already finished her own preparations. Sure enough, when Pansy stepped through the floo at precisely five, Harry saw that she'd already done her hair and makeup, though her dress was apparently within one of the two opaque garment bags folded carefully over her arm.

Pansy looked radiant. Her golden hair was done up in a high bun, encircled by a tiara of diamonds and sapphires that looked somehow organic, as if it had grown into its asymmetrical yet classically stunning design. She wore simple diamond earrings, and single sapphire on a silver chain around her neck. Harry didn't really have an eye for makeup, having not seen the point of learning how to apply it given that she was pretending to be a boy nine months of the year, but she could see that Pansy's subtle touch had been at work. It was most dramatic around her eyes- she had darkened her eyebrows and lashes, and used a bold black liner to create a cat-eye. The shadow was shimmery and ice-blue, and the overall effect was to bring out the blue of her eyes. The rest of her face was more subtle; she'd somehow brought out the sharpness of her cheekbones, and her lipstick was a pale pink. She looked ethereal. Harry felt a bit of a twinge in her jealousy region, which she suppressed immediately.

"Harry!" cried Pansy. She carefully draped the garment bags over a chair in the sitting room and rushed to hug her friend (very carefully). "Good evening, Mrs. Potter," she added to Harry's mum over Harry's shoulder.

"Pansy, how lovely to see you," said Lily, stealing Pansy from Harry for a brief hug. "I can't thank you enough for your willingness to help Harry," she said. "She's been just so excited! And I'm eager to see this dress you say is so perfect." She tried in vain to see what was inside the bag.

"All will be revealed in time, Mrs. Potter," giggled Pansy. "For now, please show me to whichever room has the best lighting, because I only have two hours to work my magic on this one."

"Hey!" said Harry.

"Of course, dear," said Lily. "Why don't you try the master bathroom? I'll keep James out of it," she laughed.

And with that, Harry was whisked away.

"All right," said Pansy once they were alone. "Now, I've been thinking about this, and I think you should drop that Archie-Harry-amalgamation look you maintain."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think people will notice?" she asked skeptically.

"Well, that's the point, isn't it?" asked Pansy. "What we really don't want here is for people to remark upon how alike you and Archie look. We can't change him back, partly because he's on that long-term Polyjuice you invented and partly because people _would_ notice that. But no one knows you, so it won't matter."

"Theo's met me," Harry pointed out.

"Over a year ago," retorted Pansy, "and if it comes to that, we'll use the same excuse I plan to use with your parents, which is simply the power of makeup. Trust me, it will work."

"Are you sure?" questioned Harry.

"Yes…" said Pansy. "In conjunction with one more thing." She bit her lip. "I had this idea, and I don't know if you'll like it or be offended by it."

"Okay…" said Harry.

"Well…" Pansy hesitated. "I've… met your mother, and talked to her, many times. I think… I think it's a real shame that Hogwarts doesn't allow Muggleborns in…"

Harry listened to this with raised eyebrows. She didn't doubt what Pansy was saying, but it was a big leap for a girl who'd been raised with both parents in the COW party. She was really touched that Pansy had practically reversed her political leanings after getting to know her and her family.

"... and so I thought," Pansy continued, "that to kill two birds with one stone, as the saying goes, you could use those extremely handy Metamorphmagus abilities of yours and give yourself red hair for the night. Not only would it draw attention away from your face, even with your family, but it would also… honor your mother. Almost as if you're visiting Hogwarts for her. And all the other Muggleborns who can never go." She stood there, twisting her hands and looking uncharacteristically uncertain, and Harry felt like she'd never heard a better idea in her life.

"Pansy," she said thickly, "of course I'll do that. Thank you so much. It's perfect."

"Wonderful," said Pansy. "Oh, don't cry now, if your eyes get all puffy I'll never forgive you…"

Harry laughed and pulled herself together. Then she let go of the corner of her mind from which she controlled her Metamorphmagus powers, and the appearance of the half-Harry-half-Archie Rigel fell away to reveal a slightly shorter, slightly curvier, and definitely more feminine-looking person.

"Okay," said Pansy. She was smiling. "Now lengthen your hair down to the bottom of your shoulder-blades- do you know how jealous I am of that particular ability by the way?"

"After your struggles with growing out your hair and how often you complained about it to me and Dray," replied Harry, "definitely."

"Ha ha, you're a riot," said Pansy. "Great, stop. That's fine. Now make it red- the same shade as your mum's, if you can."

Harry concentrated. Her mother's hair was beautiful, and when she thought about such things she sometimes wished she'd inherited it. It was a rich color, auburn-ish but not really orange-y, almost burgundy maybe. It sometimes seemed to have flashes of real red, a color not usually found in human hair, and always shone as if a light followed her around specifically to hit her hair at the perfect angle for maximum lustre.

"Yes!" Pansy's voice interrupted her thoughts. "That is perfect." She gazed at Harry's hair, and Harry went to grab a lock of it, but Pansy slapped her hand away. "Nope," she sang. "No looking until I'm done."

"But it's my hair!" protested Harry.

"Don't care."

"I could look in the mirror."

"Not if you know what's good for you."

True to Pansy's word, Harry could not sneak a peek through the entire process. And it was a long process- it didn't take the entire two hours Pansy had allowed herself, but near enough. Finally, she was finished, and she allowed Harry to look in the mirror. Harry gasped. Maybe it wasn't true to say she looked nothing like herself; she thought it was more accurate to say this was the most like herself she'd ever looked.

The time it took to do the hair and makeup had been due more to Pansy's dithering over what she should do than the actual process of doing it. For the hair, her friend had manipulated the now stunningly red locks into a deceptively effortless-looking crown french braid with calculated curls hanging loose to frame her face. She had somehow contrived to intersperse the braid with pure white lilies in another homage to Harry's mother, a touch that the girl deeply appreciated.

Harry now knew significantly more about makeup than she had two hours earlier, as Pansy had explained everything she was doing and why she was doing it every time something touched her flinching face. She'd gone surprisingly minimalist, perhaps because Harry's very bone structure was different when she wasn't in her Rigel guise and that was enough change for most. She had directed Harry in shaping her eyebrows to give them more of an arch (thank goodness for being a Metamorphmagus because according to Pansy, eyebrow-shaping spells _hurt_ ), and then blended a deep brown shadow on her upper lids that did double duty as liner under her bottom lashes. It was a much softer, gentler effect than Pansy's eye makeup, but no less effective. Harry's eyes were a bright enough green to overwhelm anything but subtle makeup in that area. She used some blusher on the apples of Harry's cheeks, then applied some powder that made her skin shimmer, and used a pale peachy-pink lipstick and gloss on her lips. The overall effect drew attention to her preternaturally bright green eyes and the graceful (or so Pansy had explained) curve of her neck.

Harry looked back at Pansy, speechless. The other girl wore a smug grin. "Pansy," she finally choked out, "this is- I look- how did you do this?"

Pansy smiled more gently. "This you was always in here," she said. "I just brought her to the surface." Harry tried valiantly not to even approach tearfulness, as she knew Pansy would kill her if she created a tear track.

"All right," Pansy said suddenly. "Enough seriousness. Time for _dresses_!"

"Yes, about that," said Harry, "Pansy, if you brought the dress I think you did, do you know how expensive that thing was?"

"Of course I did, it was absolutely perfect for you (even when you have red hair, how good am I?), and of course I do," Pansy replied primly. "A Parkinson never settles for less."

"You're starting to sound like Dray," grumbled Harry.

 _The Previous Summer_

"Remind me why I'm here again?" moaned Harry as Pansy dragged her into yet another dress shop.

"Because you're my friend, and I need a friend to give me candid advice when I go clothes-shopping!" replied Pansy encouragingly.

"Why are there even formal clothes on the list…?" Harry complained. "Thank goodness Archie is dealing with fittings for those… I don't know if I could fool a clothier into thinking that I was a boy…"

"Well, I'm sure I have no idea," Pansy said primly. "But any excuse to buy new clothes is enough for me!" she laughed, pulling Harry down the shop aisle into yet another aisle full of dresses. Suddenly, nearly hidden in the multitudes, Harry spotted something. She stepped over to take a look, drawing Pansy's attention.

"What, have you actually seen something you don't hate?" the other girl inquired.

Harry held it up. "Well, it's… not bad," she mumbled.

"You have to try it on," ordered Pansy.

Harry was immediately chivvied into a changing room, where she glared at the offending article of clothing before reluctantly pulling it on. It had a resizing charm to within two sizes either way of its initial setting- all the high-end clothiers charmed their clothes this way. So it fit perfectly. Harry glanced at herself in the mirror and was, surprisingly, pleased by what she saw. Pansy's impatient knock on the door dispelled her trance and she opened the changing room door to allow Pansy her first look at her friend in a dress.

Pansy's jaw dropped. "It's perfect," she gushed. "The color, the cut, everything! You have to get it."

Almost against her will, Harry looked at the price tag. And immediately blanched. "No way!" she cried. "It's way too expensive- I could _maybe_ justify it if I needed it for something, but just because? No. I'm not doing it. When would I ever wear it anyway?" And she wouldn't be persuaded on the matter. In the end they left the shop, and Pansy didn't buy anything in any of the stores, saying she'd narrowed it down and would return the following week with her mother to make the final choice.

 _The Present_

"You went back and bought it?!" exclaimed Harry. "I can't believe you." But looking at the dress, she couldn't think of anything she'd rather wear. She didn't normally wax poetic about things like this, but it was honestly the prettiest dress she had ever seen.

It was a one-shoulder dress with a full princess skirt, in an emerald green that shone in the light. The back was cut daringly low, but the somewhat scandalous cut was mediated by the fact that the single shoulder strap, which was made of fine translucent green tulle and began at the side seam of the emerald bodice, conforming to the chest area before being pulled over the shoulder, continued to the area between the shoulder blades, where it adhered to the back via a sticking charm and then flowed all the way down to the end of the skirt, preserving the appearance of modesty. The part of the bodice not obscured by the tulle of the strap was decorated with small diamonds and gold beads in curling spiral patterns. The skirt itself was emerald satin on the lowest layer, followed by layers upon layers of tulle in green and sparkling gold. The final layers were pulled away from the center so the color contrast could be seen.

Harry's reverie was broken by Pansy tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to find her friend grinning at her and already in her dress, a (by comparison) simplistic chiffon-and-silk Grecian-style concoction in icy periwinkle blue that emphasized her curves and brought out her eyes even further. (Harry couldn't keep her eyes away from her dress.)

"Come on," urged Pansy, "put it on already!"

Harry felt as if she was in a dream as Pansy helped her slip into the dress, which adjusted slightly to fit her, and applied the sticking charm to the strap so it would billow appropriately over her back and the back of the dress. She turned, and the dress made a swishing sound. She couldn't help giggling, even though it felt so unlike her. She turned to face Pansy, eyes shining, to find that her friend had one more gift for her.

"These are actually from your mother," she said quietly. "I didn't budge on what the dress actually looked like, but she begged me to give her a color scheme so that she could take care of your jewelry and shoes. So put these on too." _These_ were a pair of antique-looking diamond-and-emerald earrings in gold settings, a matching bracelet, and gold slippers with leafy emerald designs on the sides. Harry almost started crying again.

"No, no tears!" reprimanded Pansy. "It's perfect, and if you ruin it you will regret the day you were born." This was said in a completely serious voice, and Harry couldn't find it in herself to make light of the threat. She pulled herself together.

Pansy glanced at the clock. "Okay, we're right on time," she remarked. "Draco and Archie should arrive in about 10 minutes." Harry was slightly shocked- how long had she stood staring at that dress while Pansy put on her own (and likely touched up her makeup)? "Just enough time," said the other girl, "to be fawned over by your parents for awhile." She smiled.

"Oh Merlin," said Harry. "I mean, do you think they'll even recognize me?" She looked in the mirror. In her dress, with the makeup and the hair, she looked like someone else- like some fey woodland creature, not a human girl whose usual appearance was not at all remarkable and indeed somewhat androgynous.

"Of course they'll recognize you," said Pansy sternly. "You still look like you, Harry. Nothing can change that." She opened the door for Harry, and the two went downstairs to see Harry's parents.

When Lily saw Harry, she sniffled and nearly burst into tears. "Oh, my baby!" she cried. "You look so beautiful!" Then she properly took in her daughter, and gasped, "Oh, honey, your hair!" she said.

"What do you think?" asked Harry shyly. "I asked Pansy to do a lengthening and color-changing charm on it… I hope you don't mind."

"I love it," declared her mum. "You look so much like me! I can't believe I never saw it before… oh, baby…" she sniffled again and grabbed Harry in a hug. Then she turned to Pansy and hugged her as well. "Thank you so much, Pansy," she said. "The dress, the makeup, the hair- it's all so perfect! It's amazing. You're amazing."

Pansy blushed and politely said it was nothing. Then James came into the room. He looked almost blankly at the two girls for a moment. Then-

" _Harry?_ " he suddenly cried out. "Dear Merlin, you look- you look… oh, you look so much like your mum. Oh, Prongslet, when did you grow up?" And he rushed over and hugged her too. "Now, if any boys give you any trouble, you don't be afraid to curse them!" he exclaimed. "I'm sure Archie will protect your virtue- he'd better- but you've got to be able to take care of yourself." He scanned her skeptically. "That dress looks amazing, but do you even have anywhere to put your wand?" he asked.

Harry giggled. "Most dresses like this have hidden pockets," she answered. She revealed a barely-visible split in the tulle layers of the skirt that was charmed to lay flat, no matter what was in it. "I've already got my wand in here, and yes dad, I'll use it if I have to. But it's just a dance," she added, raising an eyebrow at him. "What could possibly happen?"

As James enthusiastically began to list all the possible dangers of school dances- too-forward boys ranking highly on the list- Lily approached Harry again and hugged her tightly. "Cinderella is going to the ball," she whispered.

"It certainly feels like that, doesn't it," Harry murmured back.

"You have fun tonight, okay, baby?" said Lily in a suspiciously strangled-sounding voice. "You enjoy your time at Hogwarts, and have fun with Archie and with Pansy and Draco, and make some new friends."

"I will, mum," Harry replied. _Must not cry,_ she chanted to herself. Luckily for her emotional control, at that moment the floo chimed to alert everyone that someone was coming through. It turned out to be Archie and Sirius, who had come to see them off. Archie was looking very dapper in classic black dress robes with silver highlights that accentuated his eyes nicely. As soon as he and Sirius saw Harry, their jaws dropped in tandem.

"Yes, I get it, I look amazing and beautiful and so on and so forth," said Harry to alleviate the awed silence. "Or is there just something on my face?"

At that, the two newcomers chuckled and the atmosphere returned to normal. Archie approached Harry and gathered her up in a hug- she was getting rather a lot of those tonight, she reflected. "You _are_ beautiful, Harry," he whispered, "inside and out. It is my honor to escort the fourth Triwizard Champion to the Yule Ball tonight."

"Thanks, Arch," Harry whispered back.

Sirius came over to compliment Harry as well, and then they were just waiting on Draco.

He finally flooed in with only two minutes to spare before the time by which Harry and Archie had to arrive to make their entrance with the rest of the Champions.

"You're very nearly late, Dray," remarked Harry.

"A Malfoy is never late," he snarked back while brushing dust from his immaculate robes, "everone else is sim...ply… Rye?" He had looked up at last and seen in front of him, not his friend Rigel/Harry, the short-haired, androgynous best friend whom he knew so well, but this fiery-haired beauty looking at him with a single raised eyebrow.

"Blame Pansy," said Harry dryly, "I'm throwing everyone off tonight."

Draco shook himself and bowed over her hand as pureblooded boys are taught to do. "Miss Potter," he said, "it is my absolute pleasure."

Harry blushed slightly. Draco straightened slightly, looked her in the eyes, and said quietly, "You look amazing, Rye." Then he moved around her to see Pansy, and suavely complimented her as well. Harry fanned herself subtly (though not subtly enough to escape her mother's notice- a mother always knows).

By this time they were tight on time indeed. Draco and Pansy were to floo to Hogwarts first, so they stepped into the flames after saying hasty goodbyes to the Potters and Sirius. Then it was Archie and Harry's turn. Harry suddenly found she couldn't speak. Archie seemed to understand. He wound her hand into the crook of his elbow and gently pulled her over to the fire, and with a glance at her, said to their family, "We'll see you all a little after midnight, I should think. _Hogwarts Antechamber_!" And then they stepped into the flame and were transported to Hogwarts, both in a way headed there for the very first time.

The moment they arrived at Hogwarts, McGonagall was hurrying towards them, mouth set in a thin line. "Black!" she said in a harsh whisper. "You are nearly tardy! What in Merlin's name kept you?"

Harry had trouble not responding simply through force of habit. But Archie rose admirably to the occasion. "Sorry, Professor," he said sheepishly ( _Nice going, Arch_ , thought Harry, _you may have forgotten her name but you got around it_ ). "We arranged to arrive with Draco and Pansy, and Draco was late. So really it's his fault!" He said with a hopeful smile.

"Hmmph," said Professor McGonagall. "And this is your date?" she asked, peering closely at Harry. Harry tried not to squirm. "Albus told me about the special circumstances," she said at last. "Well, get in line with the other Champions!" she ordered. Then she hurried away, toward the double doors. Nearly everyone was inside by now, except of course the Champions, and as Archie and Harry headed over towards them they passed by Draco and Pansy, who whispered "good luck" as they entered the Great Hall.

"Black," grunted Victor Krum as the pair approached. Fleur Delacour also nodded a greeting, and Cedric Diggory offered one as well. They all looked curiously at Harry, none recognizing her from any of their schools, but didn't have time to ask any questions, as at that moment they heard the chatter inside suddenly hush.

"And now," they heard Professor Dumbledore's voice proclaiming, probably with the aid of a Sonorous Charm, "your Champions! From Durmstrang," he announced, "Mister Victor Krum, accompanied by Miss Hermione Granger of Hogwarts!" As the cheers began, the two shared a look and then began their walk down the Great Hall toward the dance floor. "From Beauxbatons," came Dumbledore's voice again, "Miss Fleur Delacour, accompanied by Mister Roger Davies!" They entered the Great Hall to a new round of applause, Fleur gliding while Roger tried not to drool. Again they heard Dumbledore's voice. "From Hogwarts," his voice boomed, "Mister Cedric Diggory, accompanied by Miss Cho Chang!" The applause was even louder this time as Cedric and Cho walked into the Hall arm in arm. "And finally," called Dumbledore, "also from Hogwarts, Mister Arcturus Black, accompanied by Miss Harriet Potter of the American Institute of Magic!"

Harry and Archie shared a look, one that said, _It's now or never_ , and together they stepped over the threshold.

At first, it seemed like maybe they'd shocked everyone so thoroughly that there would be no applause. But then, as they reached the halfway point, a few people started clapping. Although she didn't look around, Harry suspected her friends, and for that she was immensely grateful. Slytherins didn't usually put themselves out there like that. But their example seemed to spur on everyone else. Soon the applause was just as enthusiastic as it was for everyone else. Harry even thought she heard a few wolf-whistles, something she never thought she'd experience.

Finally they reached the dance floor where the other Champions were waiting, all with somewhat surprised looks on their faces. Hogwarts was well-known for its stance on blood, and to see a halfblood at Hogwarts was almost unheard of these days. Harry looked down.

"And now," said Dumbledore jovially, "the Champions' Waltz!" He motioned to the band, and the Champions and their partners assumed the opening positions for a waltz. As Archie's right hand settled on her lower back and she placed her left hand on his shoulder, Harry had never been more thankful for her childhood dance lessons (unhelpful though they proved in dancing with other girls) than she was at that moment. Archie smiled down at her- she was a few inches shorter than he was when she was in her base form. Then the music began, and Harry lost herself in remembering her lessons, which had ended when she was ten.

"Relax," muttered Archie. He led her through the opening steps of the waltz with no apparent effort. Harry's full skirt swished as he led her into a surprise turn, and she laughed in surprise. "That's better," said Archie. As they swirled around the room in time with the music, Harry noticed the faces of many Hogwarts students that she knew staring at her with unmitigated curiosity. _Not_ , she reflected, _very different from my typical reception_.

At long last, the Waltz ended, and the Champions and their dates bowed or curtsied as appropriate. Harry had to restrain herself from bowing. The band began another dance, and couples filled the dance floor. Harry, however, pulled Archie toward her friends, who had stayed behind, presumably to talk to her ( _well, to Rigel, really_ , she thought, _but I'm sure they want to talk to the Potter Heiress as well…_ )

"A far cry from the twelve-year-old who had to bribe someone to dance with Pansy because he was too scared," grinned Theo, slapping Archie on the back. Harry winced- she didn't think she'd told Archie about that- but Archie rolled with it.

"Hey," he protested, "I had my reasons!" He shoved Theo's hand away and made a show of straightening his robes. Theo gave him an appraising look but let it go.

"So," he said, "might this be your most esteemed cousin? I don't know if you remember, Miss Potter," he said to Harry, "but we met briefly at Diagon Alley two summers ago."

"Of course," responded Harry. "Theo Nott, wasn't it? I was pleased to meet a friend Archie had spoken so highly of."

"And I to meet the person he talks about most," said Theo. There was a pause, and then he said, "...Archie, though?"

 _Oh damn_ , thought Harry. "Oh, no," she said, glancing at Archie with an affected look of guilt, "I did it again, didn't I?" She looked at Theo and the rest of her friends. "It's just- we've known each other so long, and Archie was what he went by when he was younger. This whole Rigel thing- well, I know I should be used to it by now, but I am away at AIM during the year, and he's usually nice enough not to correct me. Sorry, Rigel," she said to Archie, "I'll try harder. Especially with your friends."

"And speaking of," interrupted Draco, who had simply been observing with Pansy on his arm, "you're all being unspeakably rude. I'll bet Harry doesn't even know half your names!"

"How interesting that you're on first name terms- nickname terms, even- with the lovely Miss Potter," mused Blaise.

"What?" glared Draco. "I went to see Rigel a few times over the summer. She was there. We met. We became friendly. Is that so strange?"

"So defensive," said Blaise with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Well if you're so interested why don't you actually introduce yourself?" huffed Draco.

"Certainly," murmured Blaise. "I was only making an observation." He stepped forward and bowed over her hand. "Blaise Zabini, Miss Potter, and it is an absolute pleasure to make the acquaintance of such a radiant star as yourself."

"You flatter me, Mr. Zabini. And it's Harry, please," she smiled.

"Why then you must call me Blaise, and we shall become the best of friends and make Draco terribly jealous," returned Blaise.

"Agreed," laughed Harry.

The introductions seemed to continue all night. Draco and Pansy tried to stay close, because as much as Harry had told Archie about her time at Hogwarts so far, there was no way he could know who most of the people coming up to chat with him were. Her two wonderful friends acted as interference, and their "introductions" to Harry also served to remind Archie of everyone's identities and relationships to Harry (that is, Rigel). Harry was asked to dance by so many boys she lost count, including all her friends in Slytherin, Victor, Cedric, and a number of upperclassmen. She danced with both Archie and Draco a number of times. She even had a conversation with Professor Snape, although it was brief. For a man who usually displayed adamantine emotional control, he seemed unusually shaken, and excused himself quickly. Harry suspected it was to do with her newly red hair and the sudden resemblance to her mother, but she let it go.

The one downside was the need to be constantly politically correct. Harry keenly felt her blood status after hours of the same subtle questions that she answered in the same vague, non-commital way each time. But despite that, the Ball reminded her once again how lucky she was- that she, a halfblood, was able to even see the inside of Hogwarts, when so many were denied the opportunity. So despite the politicking that came with an event full of young purebloods, Harry let her hair down (figuratively, as she knew that if she undid Pansy's work on her hair the threat of Azkaban would seem mild in comparison) and simply enjoyed herself. She danced until her feet hurt (thank goodness her shoes were practical), laughed freely, drank lots of punch and ate plenty of Christmas-themed sweets, and enjoyed spending time with her friends—even if most of them didn't know it.

When the clock struck midnight, Dumbledore declared the festivities concluded. Not many students were left by then- those at Hogwarts for the holidays could easily return to their dormitories, and many of the others had already flooed home. But finally, at midnight, the remaining students prepared to leave.

"It almost feels sad to have to return to my normal life," said Harry. "I don't think I could live like this all the time, but… it was nice to be seen as a girl for once."

"A beautiful girl," asserted Pansy. "You may have ignored how positively lecherous some of those stares were, but I wasn't. You knocked them all off their feet tonight, Rye."

"All thanks to you, though, Pans," pointed out Harry.

"No," said Pansy. "This? This _is_ who you are. All I did was help find her." She smiled.

"Thanks, Pans," said Harry. She gave her friend a hug. "Can I cry now?" she asked jokingly.

"I supposed one tear won't do too much harm," allowed Pansy reluctantly. She stepped into the floo. "See you soon," she smiled. Then she called out, "Parkinson Manor!" and vanished in a swirl of flames.

Archie yawned. "Do you mind if I go through next?" he asked Harry and Draco, the only two other students left in the antechamber. "I'm beat, and I still have to avoid dad if I want to get to bed this decade." At the two nods he received, he stepped into the floo and disappeared as well.

Harry and Draco looked at each other. "Well," said Harry, "I guess this is mmph-!" The reason for the "mmph" was that Draco at that moment seemed to gather himself, and then he stepped forward and kissed her. It wasn't an aggressive kiss. He simply brushed his lips against hers. After a moment of panic, Harry relaxed into it. Then Draco drew away.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," he whispered lowly. Then he too stepped into the flames.

Harry stared at the fireplace for what felt like a long time. Her hand rose to touch her lips.

"Are you well, Miss Potter?" a voice at her shoulder startled her. She turned to see Professor Snape behind her, giving her his famous _you'd better not be wasting my time_ Look. Harry fought her flush at the thought that he might have seen what had just happened.

"I'm fine, Master Snape," she assured him. "I didn't mean to linger- I was just lost in thought. Thank you."

"Well, if you are well, then I bid you goodnight," he said curtly, and went to turn away.

"Wait," said Harry suddenly. He looked back at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Happy Christmas, Professor," said Harry with a small smile.

He appeared surprised that anyone would think to wish him a happy Christmas. His eyebrows twitched and he blinked. Harry almost thought he was becoming emotional. Finally, he appeared to compose himself. "And to you, Miss Potter," he intoned without emotion. Then he turned on his heel and strode briskly away.

Harry stepped into the fireplace and called out "Potter Manor!" As the flames swirled around her, carrying her home, she thought that this had been a strange and wonderful holiday. The gifts she had been given- gifts of love, and friendship, and acceptance- outweighed any material item she could have received. She could see the Potter Manor fireplace approaching. As she prepared to exit the floo, her hand once more found its way to her lips.

"A very happy Christmas indeed," she whispered.

 **fin**

Well, there it is... I apologize for the probably overly-detailed descriptions of what Harry and Pansy were wearing, but a big part of this story for me was imagery, and believe me, I went through versions where Harry kept her hair black and even made it blonde (that was when I thought I was going to sneak her in by having her pretend to be a distant cousin of Pansy's), and what I thought she'd wear was different in all of them. I unashamedly love dressing up and looking at pretty clothes, hair and makeup, and while I tried not to let it dominate my story it is in there.

Eternal thanks to murkybluematter for allowing me to publish this spin-off; I hope it's not too out of line in terms of characterization. I did my best but I don't know the characters as well as you do!

I'd really appreciate reviews, especially constructive criticism (this is my first fanfiction, though not my first exercise in creative writing). But glowing praise is nice too!


End file.
